supernatural_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Prophets
Ancient prophets refers to chosen humans harboring the knowledge of the earth and dead languages. They were specially created by God to protect the earth around the 12th century A.D. but were later on killed off. Other than prophets who can be passed their position upon them are ancient prophets born with this power. It was noted by Castiel that women were more often chosen to execute this position than men, because of their ability to create life. During Nylora's claim for the throne of hell in season 1 were the last living ancient prophet killed or stripped of their powers. List of known Ancient Prophets * Lizzie Winchester * Bruce Maxwell (Deceased, killed by Robin Gordon) * Abbey Stone (Deceased, killed by Nylora) * Alice Tin (Deceased, killed by a witch) * Steve Finnigan (Deceased, killed by a banshee) * Miriam Gregory (Deceased, killed by Steve Finnigan) * David McTurner (Deceased, killed by a demon) * Ciara Ivory (Deceased, committed suicide) * Annabeth Buckingham (deceased, unknown) * Eris (deceased, unknown) History Because of the fact that information, languages and cultures were falling into the abyss did God bless an infant female with the power to pass those information on. The female's name was Annabeth Buckingham, she was accused of being a witch and was supposed to be burnt on the pyre, till a prophet at that time revealed her secret, which saved her life. Her life afterwards is unknown. Since then were ancient prophets very valued. That was till 1597 when all ancient prophets were killed off during christian persuasion. Many of the ancient prophets decided to fight back instead of die in vain. One unnamed prophet wrote down a book stating spells created especially for them as acts of protection. Over the years was the book turned more sinister and was filled with torture spells. As a help of locating other ancient prophets are their names automatically wrote down into the book. God blessed the prophets with special powers to protect themselves from hell but in the end where the prophets outnumbered and killed off. As a result of most ancient prophets dying from being tortured in hell do they need contact with demon blood in order to active their powers. The other ancient prophets went into hiding. During the current century were most prophets unaware of their powers. The only ones who knew of their powers were Miriam who found it abut after she started working as a librarian and David who was informed by an angel about it when he was young. Powers and Abilities Every Ancient prophet has powers to protect themselves. There are seperated into two columns: Basic powers The basic powers come with the original purpose for the ancient prophets. They don't need demon blood to be accessed. * Scrying - ' is the ability to find an ancient prophet through the use of a crystal and a map. For this to work does it require a drop of blood from the person performing the searching. * '''Spell casting - '''though it requires the Prophet book to be done, is this power very powerful and goes to the limits of the powers of a witch. * '''Reading - '''The ability to read death languages. The eye of the reader changes during readings. The pupil is blown wide open turning the eye completely black like the eye of demon. The iris comes back in a bright blue color, while the white of the eye is black. No matter the actual eye color does the iris always turn blue during reading. It is activated automatically after seeing something written in the death language. Additional powers Are powers that were added by God later on. Their sole purpose is protection. They require contact with demon blood in order to function. It does not matter if it is drinking or simple skin contact. * '''Ergokinesis - 'Lizzie and Eris were able to mentally absorb, project and manipulate energy * 'Memory reading -' Miriam was able to read memories of other people by touching their foreheads * 'Telekinesis - 'Abbey was able to move object with her mind. * '''Biokinesis - Steve was able to stop people's heart after physical contact. * 'Empathy -' Ciara possessed the power to fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others * 'Enhanced intelligence - 'Bruce had an extremely heightened and enhanced intelligence * 'Blood manipulation -' David beared the power to manipulate blood, whether it's from oneself, others or free-flowing. * 'Telepathy - ' Alice was able to mentally receive and/or transmit information. Weaknesses * 'Bloodthirst -' it had been stated by Crowley that every ancient prophet is thirsty for demon blood, because of it is required to access their powers. Ancient prophets get addicted to it faster than other humans. * '''Contact with demon blood - '''without proper contact with demon blood do they only posses basic powers. Category:Ancient Prophets Category:Humans Category:Season 1 characters Category:Winchester Allies